narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay
Part 1: The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay: Part 1 Shinobi Allied Good, thought Echo. "Anyone else?" Shinobi Allied Complications Tuari stumbled back as Echo drew close. A blush crept onto her cheek as he fixed her nose. But then the pain came, and she clenched her teeth to keep from shouting out a long string of obscenities. "Whatever. I could've done that." she mumbled about Echo fixing her nose. "Anyway, I don't see why I should care about these Watcher guys. I'm only interested in gettin' even with the bastard that broke my nose. And I can probably find him without you guys." Seireitou joins in "Ill join up too" said seireitou sheathing his blade. Stubborn "Thanks Seireitou." Echo looked over at Tuari. "I bet you could get killed without us too. If it makes you feel better we could split up in teams or something, the point is we share the goal of defeating the same people." Spliting Up Into Teams "Yeah, that would be best, lets see... Ryun, me and Echo should be team leaders because we seem to be the strongest so..... seireitou uchiha comes with me, Luke goes with Ryun and Tuari should go with Echo... who else am i missing?" said seireitou Overconfident "Hang on! I never agreed to this, buddy!" Tuari crossed her arms beneath her chest, consequently giving it some lift... "Please. That paper arms guy just caught me off guard. I can take him any day of the week. Besides, not like these guys did much better. That one guy's Lightning Jutsu just vanished on some kinda invisible wall, and that other guy's blast of energy got sent right back at him." Point "Thats exactly why we must work together." Ryun said. Sighs "Well, lets make a deal, shall we?.... you think you're so tough... then fight me!... if you can beat me, then go on your own, but if i win, then you come with us, on Echo's team, do you agree to these terms or do we need to get even more serious" said seireitou as his spiritual pressure caused everyone except Ryun to be slightly shocked from its power. Reasoning "I agree with teams." Once more, Echo turned to Tuari. "You're missing the point, these guys stick together, fight one and fight all. We need to train and gather info, like their weaknesses. So what if you beat one? Eight more will be waiting." Provoking a Wild Animal That Echo guy was making some pretty good points... But Tuari was never one to listen to reason. she instead turned to Seireitou Hyuga. "I think I'll take ya up on that offer, buddy." Tuari unsheathed her woorden blade and held it over her shoulder, charging forward. But as she neared Seireitou, she instead dropped to the ground and slid up to him on her knee, thrusting her sword up under him. Fool "you fool" seireitou used Chidori Nagashi on the ground before hand in order to stun Tuari and seireitou followed up with a Chidori Raimei targeting Tuari. Paralyzer As Tuari neared Seireitou Hyuga, she felt an electrical current go through her body. She stumbled forward as her body went numb, only to receive an elbow to the stomach from her opponent. But in the time it took Seireitou to peform the hand seal and ready the Chidori attack, Tuari managed to just recover, and attempted to kick Seireitou's legs out from under him with a leg sweep, stabbing her sword into the ground to use for leverage. Genkuyagero "Have I come at a bad time?" Genkuyagero said as he appeared " I heard you all are going to track down those things that attacked us. I would like to come too," Ending the fight Ryun grabbed Seireitou's hand and flung him into the wall. "This is not the time nor the place to play around. Tuari, you must join with us." Ryun said. Tuh! "Fine, but then get her to jooin Echo and lets get a move on!!" said seireitou Tsukuyomi Ryun used Tsukuyomi on her, "Come on! Time is wasting! Join Echo!" ((Um... Are you serious? Tsukuyomi puts people into a coma, ya know... Besides, that was actually the first time that I was fighting someone where I actually found a loophole for me to land an indesputable hit...)) ((Dont worry, Its been scaled down so she'll just feel a bit woosy afterwards.)) Enough Goofin Off Seireitou was sick of waiting so he came over to Tuari and elbowed her and she lost conciousness. He then put her onto Echo's shoulder. "Good, now that thats settled, whats the game plan here?.... anyone?" asked seireitou ((Well, that solves that. ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 07:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) )) The Game Plan "Alright," Said Echo as he adjusted his shoulder to be comptfortable with Tuari on it. "We need to cover different areas, but we should stay in contact, to report any findings." He almost bit his tongue realizing that when Tuari woke up, she would probably take her anger out on him. Splitting Up "Yeah, here's what we should do, me and uchiha will take the eastern side of the 5 great nations, echo and tuari will take up the western half, and Ryun and Luke, you guys take the Lost Lands.... oh, and try to contact Hikaru if you can" said seireitou. Communication Echo nodded. "That's settled, but once again, we need to communicate." Re: Communication "I have an idea" said seireitou as he implanted a jutsu inside Luke, Seireitou uchiha, Echo, Ryun and even Tuari. "This is the Lit Apparition Technique, you can use this to talk to each from really far away" said seireitou. Communication "Brilliant Seireitou!" Ryun said as Luke joined up with him. Communication pt. 2 "Perfect. Everyone is agreed right?" Echo was ready to go. Heading Out "Yeah" said everyone "ALright, now, lets go!" said seireitou as the 3 teams split up. Echo and Tuari's Point of View Echo and the unconscious Tuari were at the western gate of Konoha when Echo decided to wake her up. "Time to wake up." Tuari gave a snort as she woke up. She took a look around... then began thrashing. "Hey! Put me down, ya jackass!" she yelled. Echo threw her to the ground, not in the mood to take any orders. "Get up, we've got a job to do. We're in charge of covering the ground west of Konoha. Any ideas to where we should go first?" His emotionless expression had returned. Tuari hit the ground with an "Oof!" She quickly stood up, fuming. "You bastard! I said put me down, not drop me! And any dumbass knows that the first stop when heading West of Konoha is the Border Town!" ((Map 1 Map 2)) "That's exactly why I asked you." One could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears. "That's it, buddy! Let's go! Right here, right now!" Echo laughed, "If you wish, but I'm not drawing any blood, dying won't help us." Tuari unsheathed her wooden sword and leaped forward, attempting to bring the weapon down on Echo in a downward chop. Echo used chakra manipulation to lighten the sword's impact, enabling him to catch it in midthrust. Using his unrivaled speeds, his body flickered, and he appeared behind Tuari, throwing her own blade at her. "Agh!" the blade whacked her on the back of her head before she could even react. The wooden sword fell to the ground, and Tuari clutched at the back of her head, whipping around to glare at Echo. "Sh*t, buddy! How the hell did ya move so fast?" "Speed is just my thing." Echo said nonchalantly. Tuari only growled in response. Gritting her teeth, she bent over and picked up her wooden sword, sheathing it in her scabbard. "Whatever, buddy. Let's just get a move on." And she took off walking down the road, but couldn't resist muttering "Jackass..." under her breath. Echo couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh. He tried to calm himself down as he followed her down the road. Tuari smirked. She slowed down her pace so she could fall back next to him. A smirk still on her face, she began poking him in the shoulder. "Did I just hear a laugh from Mr. Apathy?" she teased. Each poke came from hell, as it denied him from resuming his apathy. "Maybe." His face was zigzagged as he tried with all of his might to fight the urge to smile. Just then, Ryun's apparition appeared, asking what to do next. "Hmm...Try asking some of the older villagers, they've been around longer so they should have more info if any." Ryun and Luke's Point of View It took a few days to ferry across the ocean to the Lost Lands. On arrival Ryun and Luke took off towards Kagegakure 2. Ryun and Luke took breaks every now and then as the land was treacherous. The passed the Hidden Time Village and Hidden Crystal. And soon they were at the gates of Kagegakure 2... None of the Libraries contained any information on the Watchers. Ryun decided to go to the Hidden Time Village in order to research the going ons in the Lost Lands since its beginning. Mabey then he would find something. Days past and still, no information, he used the Lit Apparition Technique to contact Echo. "Echo there is nothing here in the Lost Lands, whats next?" Ryun asked Echo. Seireitou Hyuga and Seireitou Uchiha's Point of View Seireitou Hyuga had sensed a familier chakra eminating from the Cloud village. He and Uchiha rushed there... "Master Seireitou, you should use your Byakugan to seek ahead." said Seireitou Uchiha. "Already ahead of you" said seireitou using his Byakugan and saw a mysterious hooded person about 10,000 meters ahead. "Found 'em" said seireitou. He used the Lit Apparition Technique and contacted both ryun and echo to rush to the Cloud Village. Journey to Kumogakure A New Ally Ryun got the message and took off with Luke at full speed towards the Lightning Country. Suddenly, from a portal, an arrow with a rope attached hit the ground in front of Ryun and Luke. Then, Kokuangyo slid down the rope and in front of them. "I want to join this group!" said Kokuangyo. "Of course, lets go." Ryun said as he, Luke and Kokuangyo took off for Kumogakure. "Yea! Lets go, I know a shortcut!" she said as she made a hand sign. Then, a dome of energy came from the ground "Ya, coming?" "Heck ya!" Luke and Ryun shouted, joining her. "Well lets go!" yelled Kokuangyo as the sphere disappeared and in a flash, they were at the gates of Kumogakure. "Were here!!" yelled Kokuangyo. Akira was sitting near the gate playing his ocarina with Yoruichi Kaname. He then turned to see a young woman yelling, "We're here!!" He sighed and jumped down to greet them. "What's going on? And who are the infamous Watchers?" "We are part of the team sent from Konoha to hunt the Watchers, to tell the truth no one knows who they are." Ryun explained. Akira sighed, "Well, I'll come along for the hell of it." "Hold on," said Yoruichi, "did you say, The Watchers?" "Ya" replied Luke, "What do you know?" "Yeah," said Yoruichi. "I've met up with them a while back." Information "Then spill it!" Ryun blurted out. Yoruichi Kaname's past "Stop yelling," said Kaname innocently. "I'll be glad to give the information. About a few years back, I met up with 4 of the Watchers. I only remember two of the names." "Ok then tell us please." Luke asked. Yoruichi scratced her head, "I'm not sure if these names are accurate, but I remember hearing Sakura Patchwork, Hikari Marionette, and Donavan-something. It was like Ari...no Ori-something. I don't have that good a memory." "Tell us about the encounter." Luke said smiling. "I was assigned to go on a mission to the Land of Mushrooms to make sure they were still Konoha's allies," replied Yoruichi. "I met with 4 people along the way who called themselves The Watchers. They seemed to be going around and recruiting others for their cause. I saw that they were just going around and such, then they came up to me. I told them I wasn't interested. After that, they left and I never saw them again." Ryun's group's eyes were dots, "Wow... Did you...happen to see where they went?" Luke managed to stutter. Yoruichi scratched her head and laughed, "Nope, not a clue." Akira sighed, "Why are you always like this?" And with that news, Ryun's group fell over. "Sorry," Yoruichi sounded like a teenage girl, despite her age. The Land of Mushrooms "Thanks for all your help." Ryun said, "We'll see what other information we can find." "I'm sorry for not knowing a lot about the Watchers, but I think Hikaru Kurosaki might know. That guy seems to know about everything," said Yoruichi. "Hikaru was my master so lets go find him!" Ryun said. "Hold on," said Akira. "I'm coming with. I've always wanted to meet Hikaru." Left Behind Back at the Leaf Village Genkuyagero was fuming. "Those snots, and those two awesome ones, thought they'd ignore me and then leave me behind!!!!" Genkuyagero shouted "I guess I'll just have to find those things by myself." He then noticed something lying on the ground. As he bent down to pick it up he saw it was a feather "A feather?" Genkuyagero said puzzeled "Hmm... Perhaps this could be a clue," "Now to gather information," Genkuyagero said to himself as he put the feather away "And I know just the place." Hanzaki "Been a while since I was here" Genkuyagero said to himself as he stood outside the gate of the outpost where Hanzaki lived in the Land of Rice Fields. "Now to find Hanzaki." He walked for a while until he found the alley ,behind a tavern, where Hanzaki had set up a secret underground compound to train the Rice Field Fuma Clan. As he entered Hanzaki's room he saw Sasame inside. Almost immediately, after he noticed that Hanzaki was lying down covered in bandages. "Hanzaki!!" Genkuyagero yelled as he ran over to Hanzaki's injured body "Hanzaki! Hanzaki!!!" "Not so loud, Genku" Hanzaki said weakly as he woke up "Hanzaki, you're alive?" Genku said with relief "Thanks to Sasame," Hanzaki replied "I'll be fine," "Then thank you, Sasame," Genkuyagero said "You're welcome Genku," Sasame replied "Go back to your training, Sasame," Hanzaki said "I will be okay for now," Sasame then stood promptly and went out the door to continue her training. The Watchers "Hanzaki, Who? What did this to you?" Genkuyagero asked his cousin "They came out of nowhere," Hanzaki told him "9 creatures. They weren't human or at least not anymore." "They told us that they were here to put an end to 'the senseless violence by eliminating all who engaged in combat' ," Hanzaki explained "That would technically mean all the ninja in my care." "So I bet that didn't sit well with you?" Genkuyagero said "No, it didn't," Hanzaki replied "A bunch of us that were strong enough to fight challenged them, but we weren't strong enough. They took us all down one after the other," "That sounds just like the creatures I'm hunting," Genkuyagero told Hanzaki "What else can you tell me about them?" "They only attacked those of us that fought against them," Hanzaki told Genkuyagero "They had extremely strange powers. I think they called themselves 'The Watchers'. The one that did this to me used a crossbrow and had falcon on their shoulder, I think they said their name was Kasumi Steel," "That's all I know, Genkuyagero," Hanzaki told him "I know you're strong, Genku, but I don't think you can defeat them." "Thank you, Hanzaki. At least I know a little more about what I'm dealing with," Genkuyagero said as he got up to leave "And don't worry Hanzaki, I'm not the only one searching for the Watchers." Traversing the Land of Mushrooms ((*looks at title of this section* I suspect either an appearance by Mario, or a magical acid trip. XD)) Matsu Sonokuma leisurely strolled along the path. He was a traveling medical and cooking ninja, and an expert of tools. But he was also a traveler, going wherever the country roads took him. Most people traveled because they were searching for something, but Matsu wasn't searching for anything in particular. It would be nice if he found an expert Sealing-nin, but it didn't really matter to him. Encounter with the Hell Knight Matsu stopped dead in his tracks. A figure stood before him. It appeared from seemingly nowhere. No, it couldn't be... Midnight full-body armor... four glowing red eyes like slits... a evil presence that had enough pressure to make one want to piss their pants... This was him... The Hell Knight! The armored figure took a step forward, causing Matsu to stumble back. Another step forward. Matsu stumbled back once more. Another step forward. Matsu fell onto his rear and scrambled backwards. The Hell Knight began advancing steadily, and Matsu had to fight the urge to relieve his bowels. The Hell Knight... He'd heard stories of his monstrousity terrorizing country after country. It was rumored to be only a myth, but the deaths caused by the demon were unmistakable. A bloodthirsty demon living only to find it's next prey. It appeared and disappeared at will, like some kind of phantom. The heavy mist that had set into the area proved it. This was, indeed, the Hell Knight. And young Matsu Sonokuma was as good as dead. "What's going on?" asked a voice. "And what in hell is that?" Matsu looked around wildly for the source of the voice. The Hell Knight, however, paid it no heed. A hawk came swooping toward the Hell Knight. The knight swung an arm and batted it away, but the distraction caused it to stop advancing toward Matsu. Standing there was was a boy in his late teenage years with black hair and red eyes. Matsu nervously looked toward the voice. "Who-who're you?" The teen smiled, "I am the master of hawks, from the village hidden in the Leaves. My name is Akira Kaname. Now... what's going on here?" "It's the Hell Knight! You better run! You don't stand a chance against the Hell Knight!" Matsu wailed. "Hell Knight. Got it. All I need to know," said the teen as he cracked his knuckles. The Hell Knight turned to face the teen. It was well known that the Hell Knight valued a strong opponent. With Akira there, it would easily take it's sights off of Matsu, at least until Akira left or was killed. The Hell Knight walked forward slowly, advancing toward Akira. Red energy that was possibly Chakra surged around it, and in a crackle of the red Chakra, a short sword and shield appeared in the creature's hands. The Shadowfist and Shade Sword, the Hell Knight's most basic of weapons. It continued to advance, walking with slow, even steps, the sound of clunking metal filling the mist-covered path. Indeed, it was a sight to behold. It is said that anyone who looked within the Hell Knight's eyes was filled with visions of their own gruesome death. Just the mere sight of the creature was said to make men falter from the pure killing intent that radiated from it. With all of these factors weighing upon a target of the Hell Knight, Matsu could not help but be amazed that this mere teenager, Akira Kaname, stood sturdy against the Hell Knight's menacing advance. Indeed, it would be quite a battle. The Battle Begins - Akira Kaname vs the Hell Knight Akira smiled, "This is gonna be fun." He then recalled his Hawk and told him to find Yoruichi. The Hell Knight continued to advance, and when it reached Akira, it swung it's sword in a horizontal slice, aimed at his chest. Akira jumped over the Hell Knight then drew one of his swords and slashed the Hell Knight's back armor. He then stared in horror seeing the Hell Knight had easily blocked the attack. He smiled and said, "Never expected this." He then jumped back from the Hell knight and sighed, "Seems that I'll need to give it my all." He closed his eyes, and sat on the ground. He then reopened his eyes revealing a Kagirinaigan. The secret of Akira's power Indeed, the strike had little effect on the Hell Knight's armored back besides a very light scratch and the sound of metal striking metal. The knight sluggishly turned around to face Akira. Akira was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. Miraculously, the Hell Knight paused, lowering its short sword and shield, as if dropping its guard. It made no advances to attack, even after Akira opened his eyes. to reveal the Kagirinaigan. He then stood up and said to the Hell Knight, "Do demons like you ever experience fear?" He then readied his attack. The Hell Knight said nothing, its heavy breathing reverberating through the fog-covered pathy. It stepped forward and brought its short sword down toward Akira in a downward slash. Akira smiled and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. He reappeared next to Matsu Sonokuma. He then looked to Matsu, and silently asked, "Could you help me beat this guy?" Matsu gave a start. "What? But... I can't fight! I'm a medic-nin! And a cooking-nin! I only have a few medical Ninjutsu related to combat!" The Hell Knight drew closer, the mist-filled air filled with the sounds of armor clanking and heavy breathing. "Look," said Akira. "It's simple. All you need to do is get his attention. I'll handle the rest." He then looked toward the Hell Knight. He added, "Oh, and one more thing, if this doesn't work out, we'll both be dead. But that's a 10% chance of happening if you help me, and a 70% chance if you don't, got it?" Matsu gulped. Rubbing the back of his head, he laughed uneasily. "Ah ha ha ha... Well, I'm not very confident but I hope I can help." The Medic-nin stood up and slowly walked up to the demon, trembling. He formed a series of hand seals, then four copies appeared around him. "C-Clone Jutsu!" the center one, the real Matsu, announced. Matsu bit his finger, the four illusionary clones mimicing. With the bloodied finger he drew a number on his palm, and a kunai appeared in his hand with a puff of smoke. The same happened with the clones. Matsu and his four clones rushed forward, only to split up and run a series of complex patterns around the Hell Knight. It seemed to be working, as the demon's gaze kept shifting from one Matsu to another. After a bit, one Matsu ran up and formed a few hand seals. His palm glowed with blue medical Chakra, and he thrust his palm forward. "D-Derangement Palm!" he cried. His palm struck the Hell Knight's gut hard, a burst of medical chakra exploding forth. A shudder ran up and down the Hell Knight. For a moment, the demon stopped moving. Matsu held the position, his hand pressed against the Hell Knight's stomach, though he was visibly trembling. "Good, now my turn," said Akira. "Matsu get out of the way!" Matsu jumped back and the Hell Knight was trapped by Lightning Bolts coming from the earth. "Lightning Trap," said Akira as he struggled to keep the bolts on the Hell Knight. His left Eye then turned gold, and he said, "Cloud Teleportation!" The Hell Knight was whisked away in a fog that came over it. When it cleared, the Hell Knight was nowhere to be found. Akira smiled as he fell backward to the ground. Matsu went stumbling backwards and landed on his rear. He attempted to catch his breath. "Oh! Uh... Akira! You're hurt!" Matsu cried in alarm. Sure eough, there was a cut on Akira's cheek, slowly oozing blood. Matsu bit his finger and drew a number on his palm, a box appearing in his hands. He ran to Akira and opened the box, revealing a set of medical supplies. He took out a bottle of what was probably a disinfectant, as well as a cottonball clenched between some tweezes. He poured some of the disinfectant onto the cottonball. "This may sting a little." he warned, and proceeded to dab the cut. That done, he formed some hand seals, and his hand began glowing blue with medical chakra. He applied it to the cut, sealing it up. Done, he handed Akira a bandage, then stood, stumbled, and fell to the ground. He appeared to have fainted. The stress of the battle was probably a bit much. Yoruichi's point of view Yoruichi was following the Hawk to where Akira was. She was worried that Akira might be killed, but she knew better. Akira would never do something reckless unless it was necessary. She resumed her venture to Akira. Enter Matsuko Sonokuma Yoruichi arrived at where the hawk was circling. She saw Akira lying on the ground. Next to him was a girl without any clothes on. She sighed and wondered, "Another one of Akira's fans?" She walked over and looked at Akira. She noticed that he had sustained massive damage, but the wounds he had suffered were healed. She looked over at the girl and said, "Could she be the one who healed him? From the looks of it, it seems that she couldn't do this much damage to Akira." Yoruichi sighed and said, "Well, I might as well set up a camp for the night." She took 2 tents out of her bag and began to set up camp. Akira woke up a little while later to see he was still alive. He saw Yoruichi was tending a fire. He then asked, "Was there a boy about 12 around here?" Yoruichi said, "Nope, just that girl." She pointed over to the girl, still lying on the ground. Akira looked over and saw she had no clothes on. He sighed and asked, "And, the reason she's naked?" "I dunno," responded Yoruichi. "She was just lying there. You aren't disturbed by it?" "From all the times I saw you without any clothes on when I was training, it doesn't bother me," said Akira. Yoruichi laughed, "The expression on your face was priceless!" Akira then went over to the girl and he noticed strange seals around her body. He then walked back over to the fire and began to play his ocarina. Yoruichi layed back and listened to the music. She then said, "No wonder every girl you meet likes your music. It just seems to hypnotize anyone." Akira stopped playing and frowned, "It wasn't like that when you were in the Land of Spires. I couldn't bring myself to play any song's of true happiness until you came back." He continued to play, but he stopped when he heard the girl was waking up. The girl slowly raised her head, looking about with half-closed eyes. She sat up, looking about once more, seemingly either unware or uncaring of her nudity. She said one thing. "Where am I?" Akira looked over and said, "You're in the middle of a forest without any clothes on..." He returned to face the fire and began to play again. Yoruichi looked over at the girl and said, "There's a change of clothes in my bag if you need 'em" The girl looked around for a few moments, then caught sight of Akira. Her face brightened, and she lunged at him, tackling him into a tight hug, regardless of her nudity. "Akira-kuuuun!" she squealed. Akira's ocarina slipped out of his hands, but Yoruichi caught it. Akira's face was completely red while the girl held onto him. He then said, "You do realize that you still have no clothes on, right?" The girl just lowered her eyelids. "I don't care. As long as I'm with Akira-kun, I dont' care about clothes." In advertently, the position in which they had landed left Akira's hand on the girl's breast. In his embaressment, Akira accidentally squeezed the girl's breast with his left hand. He thought to himself, This might not turn out good. Yoruichi was watching the two of them. She then said mockingly, "Why, Akira, you really can make any girl do what you want them to do." "Stuff it, Yoruichi," said an annoyed Akira. The naked girl nearly purred. "It's okay, Akira-kun. You can touch me all you want." she placed her hand over his, pressing it onto her breast. Yoruichi was supressing a laugh. She knew Akira was probably older than this girl, but he was a very modest person. "Are you two lovebirds having fun?" Akira ignored her; he then said, "You aren't embarrassed to be naked around me?" She just giggled, a sweet little giggle. "I'm not embarrassed to be naked around anyone. Especially not Akira-kun." She closed her eyes and drew nearer, aiming to kiss him. Akira felt her lips meet his. He thought of pulling away, but he closed his eyes, and leaned closer to her. When they stopped kissing, he got up and sat next to her. "I guess since you aren't embarrassed, I shouldn't try to be so modest," he said. Yoruichi then said, "Do you want your ocarina back?" "Yeah," said Akira as Yoruichi tossed the ocarina to him. He started to play a melody that seemed to echo around the area, making the darkness almost flee from the beautiful melody. Akira noticed that the girl had leaned closer to him. She seemed to be captivated by the melody. He finished the song, and then asked, "I'm just wondering, what's your name?" The girl just smiled. "I'm Matsuko. Matsuko Sonokuma." Akira smiled and said, "That's a really nice name." He then turned to Yoruichi and said, "Should we head to the Lost Lands next?" Yoruichi nodded and said, "It might be our best bet. Hikaru has got to know smething about these new enemies." Akira sighed and said, "As long as we don't run into someone from Jikokukenin, this oughta be fun." He turned to Matsuko and asked, "Wanna come along?" The Quest Continues Both Seireitou's were done with Kumogakure and headed for the Mist Villlage on a boat. "Master Seireitou, have you decided what you will even do when you find them?" asked seireitou uchiha. "Well, ill contact the others and....". at that moment, they were ambushed by hooded ninja... The hooded ninja grabbed Seireitou Hyuga in their chains and sliced him to shreds, leaving seireitou uchiha all alone. Seireitou attempted to fight them, but seireitou hyuga grabbed them by the neck, trapping them in his arms, both fainted. As they arrived to land, they inspected the hooded strangers... Shelter After communicating with Ryun, Echo noticed it was getting dark. "Hmm...What should we do for shelter? We probably should of packed first." As they walked along the path, there was a small hut on the side of the road. "I'll check it out." As Echo walked into the hut, one could already guess what was going to happen. Tuari could hear whoever lived there yell loudly at Echo, telling him to get lost. A scream could be heard in the night as the hut emitted green lights from each window. Seconds later someone's body blasted through the ceiling and into the forest behind the small home. Echo's voice could be heard from inside. "Sorry, I can patch that." The hut was small from the inside, nothing but a mere bed, kitchen area, and luckily a fireplace that was still in tact. Tuari inspected the inside of the hut, her single eye traveling over every inch of it. Once done, her face rose into a smirk. "Heh heh. Nice, buddy. Nice." She turned around and lowered the strap of her tanktop, then shot Echo a glare. "Close your eyes, Speedy!" Echo rolled his eyes. He turned around, not wanting to get her cranky again. With the sound of shuffling noises, plus a bang and a cry of "Dammit!" that could only be Tuari hitting her knee on something as she disrobed, the foul-mouthed girl brushed past Echo and climbed into the small cot, pulling the rather dirty blanket over her. All her clothes lie on the floor where she disrobed, so she was obviously naked. "G'night, buddy. Enjoy the floor. Unless you can sleep leaning against a wall. Heh." Echo sighed. "Don't worry about me. With this whole Watcher business occupying my mind, chances are I couldn't go to sleep anyways." Echo looked up towards the hole in the roof, giving off quite a scene of the bright stars above. His eyes gleamed in reflection of them as he spoke softly, almost in a trance. "You just get some sleep and I'll have this roof fixed as soon as I can." "Yeah, sure thing, buddy." And with that, the girl was asleep. Echo searched around the hut until he found some spare rolls of cloth in a corner. Using some nails he pinned down several layers of it on the roof, good enough to stop any rain from entering. Unable to settle down, he left the small home and jumped to the pinnacle of a pine tree. The stars were beautiful, and they made him feel so small. He looked down at the small hut, Tuari inside. "We'll kill them all." Morning As the sun rose and morning came, Tuari sat up in the bed, stretching groggily. She reached a hand down and scratched her rear for a few moments, then climbed out of the bed, seemingly in a daze. As if unaware of her nudity, she walked outside into the misty morning air and stepped over to some shrugs. Still seeming to be completely out of it, she squatted and proceeded to relieve herself. Echo was still standing on the pinnacle of the pine tree when he saw peach colored figure, apparently naked, squatting beside their hut. He activated his Demon Sharingan and saw that it was Tuari. What the?! Echo fell out of the tree, crashing through several layers of branches and pine needles. He scratched his head upon getting up and began to stumble around wearily. Almost infuriated he grabbed a pine cone and threw it at humming speeds, pelting the oblvious Tuari in the head. Tuari was knocked to the ground from the impact of the pine cone. She laid there for a few moments, then jumped to her feet, face contorted in anger. "What the bloody f***ing hell! Why in sh*t's name did you do that?!" Though the pine cone to the head had brought her out of her morning stupor, she seemed completely unaware that she was naked. And that the intricate and highly detailed dragon tattoo stretching around her body was plainly visible. Echo covered his eyes with his hand. "Nice tats." He said sarcastically. Tuari blinked, speechless... then a blush crept onto her face, and she raced to hide in the nearby bushes. "It's not a tattoo. It's a seal." she said. "A seal? It's not like anything I've ever seen." Said Echo, slightly blushing and a a bit curious about Tuari's condition. Plans "Man, it feels like I've been walking forever," Genkuyagero sighed to himself "It's getting dark, I should some kind of shelter" Genkuyagero then noticed an rundown, wooden shack by the roadside. "That'll have to do," Genkuyagero said as he went over to it so he could check it out. The inside wasn't much, in fact it was a dusty old bed. There were a few holes in the roof and many windows were broken. There were also a few rusty ninja tools lying around indicating this shack was previously used by ninja before it was abandoned. "I should probably map out my next move against the Watchers," Genkuyagero said to himself as he wiped the dust off the bed and sat down. "Let's see. The Watchers would probably head towards one of the Hidden Villages," Genkuyagero said to himself as he pulled out a map of the continent. "But which one," "I guess I should check out the closest one first," Genkuyagero said as looked at the map "That would be Takigakure." "Alright it's settled. Looks like I head out to Takigakure," Genkuyagero said as he put the map away and lied down and went to sleep. Watcher Attack - Yuki's Mission ((Note that this event is for Dr.Ayzen. Please do not respond directly to it.)) "Run! The Watchers have arrived!" Yuki Chisel surveyed the scene before her. Her summons had successfully set fire to part of Kumogakure, which was quite a feat in this snowstorm. The fire successfully nullified the snow, making this part of town a bit warm on her stone skin. But she didn't want to be here. She was on a mission, assigned directly from Sakura-hime. She had no choice but to obey. She just wanted to read some Hade Hade Paradise. But, of course, she couldn't. No one ever ever let her do what made her happy. Well, not happy. But close to happy. Content, if you will. She had never known happiness. She just hoped that eliminating the people of this village brought at least a little bit of light into her dreary world. Then again, it wasn't like she wasn't reading Hade Hade Paradise right now. Even now, the book was in her hand, and she was reading through the next chapter. "You! You're a Watcher!" Yuki looked up from her book to give a glance at some shinobi. He appeared to want to fight, judging from how he was holding a ninjatou in his hands. "Fool. Any who disturb the peace of the world will be eliminated." "Not when I kill you!" Hmm... All of her summons were currently busy in the area. She would have to handle this guy herself. Reaching behind her back, she pulled out a large spiked club. "If eliminating you will bring me closer to the light, I will do it." She remained reading her book, as if only giving the man half of her attention. The man lunged forward with his sword, but Yuki merely raised her club with a single hand and caught the blade between the spikes. With a swing of her club, she tossed the sword aside, but the man immediately disappeared with a Body Flicker Jutsu. "Hm... He must be at least Chuunin-level to perform such a Jutsu." "Wrong! I'm a Jounin!" The Jounin Cloud-ninja landed from a rooftop and began running around her in circles at high speeds. No doubt he was charging Chakra into his legs to give himself a boost of speed, a simple parlor trick for a Jounin, really. Every once in a while he would throw a Kunai, but they merely struck Yuki's stone skin without doing any damage. The Watcher closed her eyes, focusing on the area..... Then, still reading her book, she threw her club. The club hit the Jounin just as he ran by, the spikes digging deep into his gut. The force of the powerful throw sent him flying into the wall of a building. As he strugged to get up, he managed to lift the club off his body. "Hah! Fool! You surrendered your weapon to me!" But when he tried to lift the club to wield himself, he found it far too heavy. "What? Why is this thing so heavy?!" "It is made out of extremely dense metal. Only one of far superior strength could lift it." She stepped up and bent down to pick up the club, the man staring in terror as the club he was not strong enough to lift was easily picked up by this small girl's single arm with the greatest of ease. "I do not feel like killing you. I am far too depressed as it is. Shall I break your legs? Knock you out with a concussion? Snap your spine? It is your call, as I am feeling generous today." The Jounin Cloud-ninja stared up at the Watcher from his position on the ground. Looming over him, the massive club held resting on her shoulder and the book held in her hands, her eyes skimming over the pages, she appeared quite intimidating. He just hoped he would survive this so he could see his wife and daughter again... Category:Fanon Story Category:Role-Play